ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 650 (30th April 1991)
Plot Grant leaves the Arches after sleeping in there for the night. Sharon receives a call at flat 43A - it is Peggy Mitchell, Grant and Phil's mother, asking for Grant. She learns that Grant is re-enlisting for the Army and is unhappy. Celestine and Etta must decide whether to abort the baby or keep it by the end of the day. Kathy realises Ian is pitting her and Frank against each other when Frank offers her the job as manageress if he gets the café. Grant has a psychiatric assessment to see if he is fit to return to the Army. Peggy demands Phil goes looking for Grant. Kathy does not let Ian know that she is aware he is pitting her and Pauline against Frank and ups her offer for Ian to £34,500. He tells her the other bidder is considering a higher offer. Grant gets uncomfortable when asked a series of questions by the psychiatrist about recent events. A group of rowdy youths drink at The Vic. Eibhlin says her goodbyes to Eddie as she heads back to Ireland. Celestine pushes Etta for an answer on what she wants to do. Pat wants Frank to take Michelle's time-share holiday. She goes to see Michelle for even more information and Michelle entices her with a hire car if she buys the holiday promptly. Etta reaches a decision about her pregnancy. Sam refuses to go home with Peggy because she does not like Kevin, her boyfriend. Peggy tells her she will have to make her own tea because she is going out with Kevin. Sam tells Ricky she is not going back home because of how Peggy treats her, so Ricky tells her she can have tea at the B&B with them. Kathy turns down Frank's offer of manageress and informs him she is also in the running for ownership of the café. Frank realises she is the competition. Sam thanks Ricky for his kindness but refuses to go back home. Kathy wants to play Ian at his own game. Sharon gets tired of the rowdy customers and asks Eddie to help get rid of them. Eddie refuses to, so she closes early. Etta decides to have the abortion. Celestine is speechless. Sam sleeps in the Arches. Grant also arrives at the Arches to sleep and finds Sam there. Celestine tells Etta he is not sure they can stay together because of her decision. Cast Regular cast *Etta - Jacqui Gordon-Lawrence *Celestine - Leroy Golding *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Eddie - Michael Melia *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Michelle - Susan Tully *Phil - Steve McFadden *Grant - Ross Kemp *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Ricky - Sid Owen *Sam - Danniella Westbrook Guest cast *Eibhlin - Mary Conlon *Peggy - Jo Warne *Psychiatrist - Richard Hawley *Moose - Alan Stocks *Al - Jeremy Gilley Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *27 Albert Square - Kitchen and hallway *43A Albert Square - Front room *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Bridge Street Café *Turpin Way *Mitchell Bros. Auto Repairs *Unknown psychiatric building - Office and hallway Notes *First appearance of the character of Peggy Mitchell. In this episode and several more throughout 1991 the part was played by Jo Warne. When the character returned on 7th November 1994 she was played by Dame Barbara Windsor. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Etta must make a decision about her pregnancy today. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,570,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1991 episodes